


Last of My Kind

by fanoftheprofoundbond



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheprofoundbond/pseuds/fanoftheprofoundbond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm the last of my kind and that's all that should matter to you."</p><p>For fobcc's July 2016 challenge. In a prehistoric period, Pete is down on his luck and has nowhere to go until he meets a handsome young man who has also lost his tribe.</p><p>(I am willing to continue this if there is interest.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of My Kind

Pete hugged his knees to his chest, huddling for warmth in that cold cave. The wind whistled in and he flinched, expecting the fire to die out. It didn't. He breathed, albeit uneasily. He had used up the last of his matches. His tribe had used up the last of their strength fighting against the Auberjian invaders. Like a coward, he had hidden here. But then, he had also done it to protect the Xiana Jewel.

A rock tumbled below. Pete stiffened - if he could even become more tense, that was. Was someone down there? Was it one of the Auberjian? Was he going to have to protect the Jewel with his life now? His fist clenched about the hilt of his sword, and he prepared to scramble to his feet.

Then a head popped up and Pete relaxed. 

"Joe, what are you doing here?" he growled.

Joe wasn't of his tribe, but the Trohman tribe had always been good neighbours to the Wentzes. The Trohmans had even fought alongside the Wentzes. Their grandmothers, tribe leaders, had been best friends.

"The battle is over. And I brought a friend," Joe said, clambering up into the cave.

"And...?" Pete leaned forward, hoping against hope.

Joe shook his head grimly. Pete nodded and sat back on his haunches, feeling tears beginning to prick at his eyes. This was only to be expected. The Auberjians were fierce warriors. None had ever survived their attacks - the Wentzes were just their latest accomplishment.

Another body clambered into the cave. It was a boy. Blonde. Just like the Auberjians.

With a snarl, Pete rushed forward and grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him against the cave wall.

"Auberjian.... you killed my family. You killed my tribe. How _dare_ you come here."

"Pete! He's not an Auberjian! He's the friend I told you about!" Joe cried out.

Pete glared at the blonde boy. Now that he had taken a closer look, he realized that there were streaks of red in the boy's mess of hair.

"Are you an Aubjerjian?" he growled at the boy.

The boy, unable to speak for Pete's hand wrapped around his throat, violently shook his head. 

"Arm," he rasped, and motioned with his head.

Pete quickly pulled up the boy's sleeve with his free hand. There was no skull tattoo that all Auberjian boys were branded with when they turned seven. In fact, Pete realized that this boy was strangely tattooless. All warriors should have at least one...

He let the boy go with a rough shake.

"What are you doing here then?" he demanded.

"I _told_ you... he's my friend," Joe broke in. He quickly rushed over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Patrick... are you okay?"

"I... I think so," Patrick said, a little shakily. "Your other friends all so friendly?"

Joe snickered. "No. Just him."

"I am perfectly friendly when my entire family hasn't been slaughtered!" Pete snapped.

Joe looked crestfallen. Pete huffed and turned around. It was just like everyone - not to have a comforting word or gesture when he needed the most. And now he was truly alone.

To his surprise, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up to see Patrick, he realized the blonde's eyes were filled with tears to match his own.

"I'm so sorry," Patrick said. "I know what that's like. My tribe is gone, too. Just me and my mam left."

Pete didn't know what to say. The unexpected kindness had caught him off guard, so he just bit his lip and nodded.

A gust of wind suddenly doused the little flame left. Pete shivered involuntarily, even though there wasn't enough time for the bone-crunching chill to reach into the cave with icy fingers.

"I have a place," Patrick said. "It belongs to a friend in the Hurley tribe. There's room for another, if you'd like."

Pete wanted to scream at this blonde boy. Just who did he think he was, to be shoving his charity in other people's faces? He had just lost his parents, for the Creator's sake!

Then another gust of wind came in. Pete couldn't help but let a little whimper leave his lips. A tear rolled down his cheek. He hung his head, all pride having left him. All he wanted was something in his empty stomach and a bed out of this damned wind.

"Please," was all he said.


End file.
